erin_huntfandomcom-20200213-history
WindClan
Descriptions WindClan is one of the five warrior Clans in the series. WindClan cats live on open moorland, with lots of space to run around. This Clan is the fastest Clan in all of the forest/lake. It was founded by Wind Runner, who worked with Thunder, River Ripple, Tall Shadow, and Clear Sky to develop the warrior code. Territory In the Forest WindClan cats live on the Windover Moor, next to the Windover Farm. * WindClan Camp - Tucked away into a natural dip in the sandy moor, this camp is sheltered from the wind, but proven vulnerable to attack from enemy Clans. * Abandoned Badger Set - A small hole in the ground, apprentices come here to learn the scent of badger. * Gorge - Large valley with a raging river at the base. * Twoleg Farm - A barn in which cows, sheep, dogs, Twolegs, and two loners named Barley and Ravenpaw live. * Outlook Rock - Large, flat, gray stone in which apprentices' eyesight is tested as there mentors make them point out what they can see. Tour Of The Forest Camp: By Onewhisker Hello! Welcome to WindClan's amazing camp! My name is Onewhisker, and Tallstar asked me to show you around. Well, what are you waiting for? There's a campful of sights you need to see! What's that? You couldn't see the camp while you walked into our territory? Let me explain! WindClan's camp is located in the only sheltered dip on the moor. You couldn't possibly see the camp from where you were standing! Come on, we don't have much time before Mudclaw questions what I'm doing! Here, press through the prickly branches right here. There, that's more like it. Now, you can see the heart of the camp. Breathe deeply. Isn't the scent of fresh air amazing? The other Clans like to hide beneath the trees, far from the open spaces we calls home. Well, that's up to them, right? That's not how we do things in WindClan. Ta-da!'' Here's the camp. Do you see how there are only two dens in the entire camp? That's for the elders and for the queens nursing kits. Listen! Do you hear the tiny mewling inside the nursery? We like to sleep outside, in the sight of StarClan. My mother always told me that we are the Clan closest to our warrior ancestors, and we are proud of it. Excuse me? You're asking what that tall rock in the center of the clearing is for? That's Tallrock. It's where our leader makes announcements to the Clan and to conduct ceremonies. Apprentices like to boast that one day they'll be making declarations to the Clan. Apprentices! Always boasting like that. Thank goodness Tallstar has no plans for making ''me ''deputy, because I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility. Oh, no. I smell Mudclaw coming. He won't be too happy with you here, and he's deputy, so I wouldn't put anything past him. Go! Run now! And thanks for coming! Next to the '''Lake' WindClan cats live on Hare Hill, next to the Hare Hill Woods. * WindClan Camp: A shallow scoop in the ground, open to the sky. * Moonpool Stream: Tumbling stream that leads from the WindClan camp to the Moonpool. * Horseplace: Horse stable that Daisy lives in. Tour of the Lake Camp: By Crowfeather Oh, great StarClan! Are all cats really this slow? I can't believe it! Keep up, rabbit-brain! Oh, by the way, Onestar told me to give you a tour of the territory, but do I want to? Of course not! I'm Crowfeather, by the way, and this piece of land belongs to the greatest Clan in the forest- WindClan. Come on, then! Hurry up! Hey, look down there. That's our camp. Not very well protected, right? Don't you dare get any ideas! No one comes to the camp without being seen. Why? Because our camp is out in the open, where half the warriors can see you right now, while sharpening their claws. Don't worry, though. Onestar already told the warriors that they aren't allowed to hurt you. Not that I would've made the same decision, though. Oh, that? That's the new Tallrock, where Onestar makes his announcements. You know that already, don't you? All right, moving on. See that gorse bush over there? That's the nursery. I don't really have much interest for kits. But still... oh, Feathertail, why did you have to go so soon? Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway, over there, in that shallow dip over there, is where our medicine cat, Barkface, works. He's kind of busy right now, because there was a tick problem earlier today. Barkface is treating the ticks with mouse bile. ''Blech! '' Over there is the elders' den. Don't go in there, or Rushtail my claw your nose. Did you know that it used to be an old badger set? Thank StarClan I'm never sleeping in there. I don't want to be an elder! Now, the tour is done. Get out of here! I don't want to see your face here ever again. And remember, I'll be watching you go! Category:WindClan Cats